


Ghost

by cyanideSweetheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideSweetheart/pseuds/cyanideSweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me-</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep, wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

There are some nights when you have terrible nightmares- horrorterrors, the trolls call them, and you suppose that's accurate enough, since the nightmares are mainly about them, from them, filled with their insidious whispers and beckoning limbs, begging you to become one with the darkness again, to lose your mind to madness and speak in tongues no longer known to man once more, to let your skin turn ash grey and-

And sometimes you don't dream at all. Or rather, you do, but it's a jumble of colors and shapes, movements you don't quite remember enough when you wake. Bright bursts and flashes, dazzlingly brilliant, like fireworks behind your eyelids. On these nights you end up- more often than not- finding yourself in the middle of an unfamiliar hallway or room, sleepy and still tired and usually _quite_ lost. Sometimes there are words spilling from your lips, unfamiliar and yet intimately known, and they make your blood chill at the memory of something that happened years ago that you would really rather forget entirely. Gibberish, that's all. That's what you tell anyone whom you happen across, the ones unfortunate enough to find you at these times. Just something your subconscious brewed up and spat out, nothing meaningful. You're trying to convince yourself along with them, you think. Perhaps you can delude yourself into thinking it's true if you say it often enough.

Tonight you're left blinking at the door that leads into Kanaya's room. Kanaya. You had been a terrible girlfriend(matesprit? Neither of you is sure at this point, but you're _some_ thing, definitely) to her lately, with the drinking habit you'd been just picking up again. Again. You really did need to stop, but you couldn't bring yourself to. 

You're getting off track you think.

Since she's said many times before that you're welcome to enter her quarters any time you liked, you open her door and slip inside, leaving it open a crack so the light will illuminate your path just enough. Kanaya's sound asleep in her bed, the bed you'd alchemized for her because there's no sopor for the recuperacoons, and you quietly approach, kneeling beside her head next to the bed. Gently you brush aside a strand of hair from her face, and she wakes up at your touch, opening her eyes a crack to look at you. 

"Dream?" She mumbles, and oh, she knows you so well. You nod hesitantly and she makes room for you in her bed, lifting aside the covers so you can crawl in beside her- which you gladly do. Kanaya curls herself up against your side comfortably, resting her head on your chest and out like a light again in moments. It's a long time before sleep finds you once more,but when it does, you have pleasant dreams, for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad I wrote it at midnight what am I even doing
> 
> *throws drabbles at y'all* Here, take it.
> 
> The lyrics are from Florence and the Machine's "I'm Not Calling You a Liar", which was the song that inspired this.


End file.
